The disclosure relates to a tool change magazine for a motor-driven machine tool.
The disclosure also relates to a motor-driven machine tool.
A tool change magazine of said type as a constituent part in a machine tool, and a corresponding machine tool, are known from the Applicant's DE 10 2006 059 688 A1. The known tool change magazine has tool chambers in which in each case one tool is arranged. To enable an operator, during a tool change, to identify which tool is presently in use, and/or to permit the selection of the correct tool from the tool magazine, the known machine tool has, on the top side of its housing, a viewing window through which labels assigned for the identification of the tools in the individual tool chambers are visible. A problem here however is the visibility of the labels, for example under relatively dark environmental conditions. Here, the known machine tool basically requires the label to be arranged relatively close to the viewing window to allow as much light as possible to fall into the region of the label of the tool chamber, to allow said label to be seen as clearly as possible.